


Podfic: And Dwell Beneath My Shadow

by striped_bowties



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is not stupid. He gets why Stiles puts up with him. It’s clear every time Stiles looks at him, the spicy scent of lust and arousal Stiles’s body can’t help but put off. It doesn’t surprise him. Not at all. Derek knows what he looks like, knows that his face and body are more than enough to compensate for his shitty personality. Stiles wants him more than he is annoyed by him. Nothing more, nothing less. It’s not anything to be amazed over, nothing to write home about. Stiles isn’t the first-- and most likely won’t  be the last—hormone soaked teen who has panted over Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: And Dwell Beneath My Shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Dwell Beneath My Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/417344) by [lielabell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell). 



> I think this is the most angsty fic I’ve recorded so far, which usually isn’t my thing, but this is just the sort of ‘for god’s sake boys use your words’ angst that I adore. It was an interesting change of pace and it’s really good. :)

**Length:** 01.00.09

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?jzdyyw27cxvc694)


End file.
